Ellard Enchanted
by KittyFluffx1
Summary: Ellard Enchanted never had it easy. And it all started when he was a baby. He was given a "gift" by the horrible gift giving fairy Lucinda. Now he goes out looking for the fairy to break it. He will meet friends, obstacles, and eventually love on this quest so ride along as we journey through the land to break this curse. Male!Ella. And the prince Char is still male in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the land known as Frell. The land where it is a mix of modern day and olden day. As we swoop through the castle's roof while the birds chirp. We glide along the land through the village where elves practice their routines and where all magical things live until we hit the cottage with flowers and vines growing around it. The owner of this cottage wife has just had a baby boy named Ellard. Now this is where our story begins for as you see this baby will not have a normal life because of a Fairy bestowing a gift upon it. And this is where we will start:

In the middle of the room rest a baby in a cradle with a blue based blanket and green leaves printed on it. The baby's head rest on a white laced end pillow. The baby begins to cry and comes rushing in the mother and the house fairy.

The mother is wearing a white gown with a black and white jacket. While the house fairy wore a pink dress.

"Now, Now, Ellard. Mother's here." The mother cooed. "There, now." As she picked up the precious baby. "Oh, dear Ellard."

While this is going on the man of the house or well know as the father of this story is down stairs circling jobs in the news paper. He had to provide for the family somehow. He began to circle abacus programmer.

While the scene upstairs continued.

"Oh, it's nothing a little burping won't cure." Mandy the house fairy said. Mandy lifts her arms and use magic to get the burping towel to come to her but it just stays there floating in the air. "Come on. All the way." Mandy groans and moves her fingers back and forth to make the towel come. Then the towel came swooshing in and slamming into the house fairy's face. As you see Mandy is not the most talent fairy but she tries hard at it. As she mumbles a few words at next time and going to work on that. The Mother smiles behind her trying not to laugh.

The next thing they hear is "Hello ladies." said another fairy.

"Lucinda!" The mother and Mandy say in unison.

"Oh, she gives the worst gifts." The mother stated. That is understatement for Lucinda gives awful gifts and if the parents don't like it she turns the baby into any small creature. She in no way does see return gifts. But yet Lucinda she is the greatest fairy giver in the world.

The house fairy thinks fast. "Not unless she can't find the baby." The Mandy looks around then ends up sticking the baby in the closet hang off one of the hooks by its blanket. She stands with her back on the door of the closet to keep it from opening while the mother is on the other side of the room.

Then comes crashing in Lucinda just as the door to the closet is closing. Literally she ends up falling on the diaper changing station and destroying it. Lucinda has dark skin and curly hair with pink flowers in it and wears a pink leather half top, a pink skirt that stops above her knees and shear pink gloves. Also her whole outfit sprinkles.

"Lucinda here." The fairy says posing a bit. "Fairy par excellence." And does a curtsy.

The mother and Mandy look at each other than face Lucinda.

"Now where's the baby?" Lucinda asked.

"At her grandmother's." "He's out walking." Mandy and the mother saying two different things but at the same time. They try again but it happened again but switched.

"He's walking at her grandmother's." Mandy says.

"Either way, as you can see, he's not here." The mother says.

Mandy moves wrongly and the closet door opens with little Ellard hanging in the blanket that's on the closet's hook crying a bit. Mandy turns a bit and says:

"Oh, look. He's back."

Lucinda gives a face of sure and whatever and goes and grabs the baby off the hook. "All right, aww." Lucinda says. "What shall we give this beautiful little child today?"

The mother is twitching and trying to grab the baby and Mandy is watching Lucinda carefully and trying to get the baby back also. But Lucinda still holds the baby.

"What's his name again?" Lucinda asks.

"Ellard." The mother answers.

"Ellard of Frell." Lucinda says while raising the baby above her head. The baby begins to cry. "Not a very well-behaved little stinker, is he?" She says trying to calm the baby. "Quiet, please. I can't concentrate here."Lucinda said getting frustrated at the baby boy. "Ellard of Frell, I give you the gift of obedience." Lucinda lifted her right snapped her fingers in front of Ellard with a little pink sprinkles for emphasis.

The mother and the house fairy were behind watch the whole thing panicking and looking at each other.

"Now go to sleep." Lucinda said to make sure the sleep worked. The baby immediately went to sleep. "Now… Wake up." The baby woke up with no sleepily eyes like most babies. Lucinda turns around with a big smile think how great she is and chuckles. "Isn't it wonderful?" She says then looks at the two standing speechless.

"No. It's terrible." Mandy finally says. "It's a terrible gift to have to do what you're told. Take it back."

Lucinda's face was sour. "I have a no-return policy." She says sassy like. "And if you're going to be ungrateful, I can always turn her into a squirrel instead." She turns the baby boy in her arms lifting her right arm again.

"A squirrel?!" The mother panicking turning towards the house fairy.

"No, obedience is a lovely gift." The house fairy said quickly. They both turn towards Lucinda and put on their biggest smile.

"Besides, you should thank me." Lucinda says smiling brightly. "I've just given you…" Lifting the baby again above her head and shaking him a little side to side. "The perfect child."

Ellard giggles and then pees on the horrible gifting fairy with the two behind them trying to contain their laughter.

And this is the beginning of the cursed life of Ellard. But in spite of the spell Ellard did grow up strong minded. His gift did make him obedient but his heart made her kind. He even got a friend for life out of it. His friend's name is Areida. And he stood up for her in front of the school bullies. But what really topped the cherry was when one of the bullies said bite me. And he did. But soon after that he found out about his gift and the story about how he got it. That they even tried to ask Lucinda to take it away but she wouldn't. Now he knew why he always obeyed but he would never stop fighting to get his way. As he struggled to get out of the gift he didn't know that something even worst was a drift.

The mother lied on the bed sick in her night gown with the red quilted blanket pulled up to her chest. While Ellard sat in a chair that was as close to the bed as possible holding and squeezing her hand.

"Please get well, mother." Ellard pleaded.

"Listen to me. Only Mandy and I know about the gift. We've never even told your father." The mother said. "And you must never tell anyone else." Ellard obeys. "I don't want anyone using it against you."

"Mother, please." Ellard begged.

"Remember, No matter what anyone says or tells you to do, look to yourself, Ellard." She said. "What's inside you is stronger than any spell." The mother begins to cough as the father and house fairy come in. The father squats next to Ellard and the house fairy stands behind them."

The mother begins to hand Ellard with shaky hands a necklace with a dark silver heart and a blue and green jewel in the middle of the heart with little designs going towards the jewel at the end of the necklace.

"Take this, and I'll always be with you." The mother says. Ellard takes the necklace and exams it.

That night Ellard's mother dies. Never did he think that his life would get anymore crazy. Or that the prince would be involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellard stands in front of the mirror putting on the necklace his mother gave him when he was young. It has been several years since Ellard's mother died. He now stood around 5' 8". He had thick medium brown hair that reached his shoulders with one small braid in it; he had a square-oval shaped face, brown eye, a creamy complexion, and broad shoulders. He was thin with little muscle but didn't look like a twig. He wore a white long sleeve shirt that had strings in the front tied, light blue pants, a silver circles belt, and brown boots that come up just below his knees.

He put on his mother's necklace every day since the day he got it. It wasn't the manliest thing in the world but he wore it for his mother would have wanted him to. He wore it with pride. He put the necklace on hooking it in the back. He touches the heart looking into the mirror remembering his mother. Then the door opens and the house fairy, Mandy, walks in. Ellard faces her.

"Ellard?" Mandy said. "Your father would like to speak to you."

He walks down stairs to see his father at the table in the living room. They began talking and the next piece of information that the father tells Ellard is shocking.

"You're married?" Ellard asks. Ellard's father has not remarried since Ellard's mother died. So he was very shocked at this.

"She has money, Ellard." He says. "And she's very fond of my title. It was either get married or sell the house. You'll adore dame Olga and her two daughters. She'll make a wonderful mother."

Ellard glared at his father for saying that.

"Well, a mother-like figure." The father said quickly. "Look, I'm sure you'll all be best of friends."

Ellard wasn't to cine on the idea but if his father is happy then fine. His father was all the family member's that Ellard had left. The next thing they hear is a carriage taxi stopping in front of our house. The father and Ellard go out to greet the Olga and her two daughters after Olga just finished arguing with the taxi man for coming to the wrong address. The father came out and greeted Olga with a welcome and with a kiss on both cheeks.

"And these must be your lovely daughters." The father said.

Two girls stood behind Olga. One wore an orange dress and an orange jacket with orange fur, a necklace with tiny jewel flowers. She had her long blonde hair down and green eyes looking intensely at the house in disgusted. The other one wore a purple dress with a purple jacket with patches of fur all over, a necklace of wooden hearts with purple. She had her short blonde hair tied into pigtails with purple sprinkle bows, she also had green eyes but let us just say she was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed. Also Olive really doesn't have a mind of her own.

"My precious Hattie." Olga said. Hattie did a little curtsy then began to glaring at the house again. "And my special Olive."

Olive closer her eyes and did a small curtsy with a big dopey smile. At the end of this little chat Ellard came out to greet the new additions to the family. Olga immediately turned her attention to him.

"Oh." Olga began saying with a look of distain. "And you must be Ellard."

"Pleased to meet you." Ellard said with a bow at the waist like a gentlemen.

"Yes." Olga said looking Ellard up and down then turning her attention back to the father. "The house looks delightful. But I do seem to remember that at the noble's convention…"

Ellard walked away as she began to 'nicely' complain about the house. He rolled his eyes a bit and went began to walk towards the two daughters.

"That you said that you live in a castle." Olga spat.

"No, I said, "A man's house is his castle." The father said.

Ellard looked over his shoulder and fuddled with his necklace a bit.

"Hi." Ellard said trying to break the ice with the two girls staring at him. "I'm Ellard, uh, welcome to Frell."

There was only silence while the father and Ellard carried all the bags to the rooms. The father carrying Olga's and Ellard carrying Hattie's and Olive's to their rooms. Hattie and Olive shared a room. The room had two beds, a chair, and a brown wood hutch. Hattie and olive began to unpack and decorate their new room. While Ellard leaned against the door frame watching the spoiled girls. Hattie then brought out her three Prince Charmont posters. Each one having a drawing of the prince and a different saying. The first one saying something involving Char, the second one saying 'most wanted' on it, and the last one saying 'seen the rest char is the best'. This caught Ellard's attention and asked:

"What's up with the prince pin ups?"

"Hattie's president of the Prince Char fan club." Olive said. Hattie turned around like a certain Prince called her name and fist bumped Olive.

"You know that Char and his uncle are responsible for the segregation of the kingdom." Ellard said. Ellard didn't like King Edgar and didn't care for Prince Char either. He didn't like the way Edgar ruled the kingdom and didn't think that Prince Char would be any better.

"So?" Hattie said. "He's dreamy."

Ellard chuckled and rolled his eyes and fuddled with his necklace again. Many girls and some boys believe Prince Char was the most wondrous thing in the world because of the way he looked. Ellard wasn't affected by Prince Char. He thought he was nothing more than another heartthrob for the girls to drool over.

"Is this hutch meant to be a closet?" Hattie said looking at Ellard in disgust. Ellard just gave a smile. Olive moved right behind Hattie and did the same thing but looked dopey instead. She really doesn't have a mind. "It's pathetic." Ellard just looked away and shrugged putting his hands on his hips and thinking 'Spoiled Brat.'

"My clothes need more room than this." Hattie complained holding out her clothes. She threw her clothes on the bed and put her hands on her hips. While Olive crossed her arms. "(sigh)… I guess we'll have to use yours."

"Wh-what?" Ellard said and stood up from his leaning position.

"Show it to us." Hattie commanded. Ellard immediately stood up straight and walked at of the door way and began to walk to his room to show them his closet. Ellard goes into his room around the bed and towards his closet. He lifts the hatch and opens it. He stands with his back to the closet door. Hattie and Olive come in. Hattie walking towards the closet and Olive sitting on the bed picking through Ellard's stuff.

"It's so…" Hattie began. "Quaint." Touching the bed post. "Almost like… Well, it's just ugly. Isn't it?" she asked Olive. Then Olive and Hattie start to laugh there really weird and creepy laugh. If you can call it that.

Olive suddenly finds something that she likes which is a colorful rock bracelet and puts it in her purple purse. While Hattie is going through Ellard's closet trying to find room.

"Oh, there's no room in here either." Hattie said putting her hand on the closet frame and leaning. "We're going to have to throw out some of your outfits to make room."

"Uh…" Ellard said as Hattie began to throw some of his stuff out. "Wait! Get away from there!" Ellard raised his voice and tried to get Hattie out of his closet. Hattie felt his hands on her and shouted:

"You—You get away!"

Ellard against his will obeyed by taking two strides back towards his dresser.

"(scoffs)… Oh! What's this?" She said pointing towards the necklace Ellard's mother gave him. "I do actually like this." Looking closer towards it with Olive right behind her.

"Please don't touch it. It was my mother's." Ellard said putting his hands over the heart.

"Can I have it?" Hattie said ignoring what Ellard just said.

"No." Ellard said bluntly.

"Ohh…It can be your welcome gift to me." Hattie said backing off.

Ellard just gave a fake smile. 'Why in the world would I give you my necklace to a bitch like you? I mean you already took my closet. You selfish spoiled bitch.' Ellard thought.

"Come on. Hand it over." Hattie said turning to Olive giggling with her hand out towards Ellard.

Ellard obeyed by yanking the necklace off his neck and put it in the greedy little hand of Hattie.

"Oh… Aren't you accommodating? Hattie said turning to Olive and laughing their creepy laugh. But all Ellard could do was look between the necklace and Hattie. Thinking of what he just did.

After a while Hattie and Olive left Ellard's room alone. But not without throw Ellard's stuff out and put in their crap, taking his Mother's necklace, his bracelet, and Olive took a few more of his things. Olive thought she was being so smart about her thieving but he knew but he didn't care. He only cared about his necklace that his mother gave him. Now the Hattie the bitch had it because of his supposed "gift". More like a curse.

He went down stairs to where his father was packing to leave. The father had to leave to sell his watches. They exchange a few words. Some about how the father will be back after he sells all his watches. They hugged and shared their 'I love you's and he left. He left leaving Ellard with the witches. Ellard didn't tell his father about the necklace, bracelet, and thieving Olive because he wanting his father to be happy even if it is with the wicked witch of the west and her two demon daughters.

"We should call him Ellard the smeller from Freller." Hattie said in the distance. This is going to be a long day.

**The Next Day**

"Elves, giants, ogres, and humans used to exist in harmony." Ellard started. "But when King Florian was killed, allegedly by an ogre, Sir Edgar saw it as an opportunity to exile all nonhuman creatures to the forest, keeping their land for himself." Ellard finished then he looked at his friend who smiled at him. They had the same option about what is happening.

Ellard on the stage where stood two stands. They were having a debate between him and Hattie about the segregation and Sir Edgar. They are at the Frell community college where somehow someway god wanted to punish him and have him debate against Hattie. Hattie now was leaning almost her whole body against the stand with Ellard's necklace in her mouth looking bored.

Ellard wore a tan colored long sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest buttoned, pants the same color as his vest, and dark brown boots that came below his knee. Hattie wore a horrendous orange sweater, and an orange dress underneath.

"Passionately put, Ellard." The teacher said. "Give yourself a pat on the back."

Ellard obeyed and moved his right hand to his shoulder and pat his back but pretends there was dust on his shoulder. The light laughter filled the room for a second or two. Hattie watched the whole thing in curiosity and kept staring at Ellard.

"Hattie?" The teacher said making Hattie lose her train of thought. She spit out the necklace got in the front of the stage like it was play and she was the star.

"What my unworthy opponent fails to realize is Sir Edgar has done a fantastic job." Hattie began saying being all dramatic while Ellard just rolled his eyes and groans softly. "He has driven the ogres out and he has put giants and elves to work as laborers and entertainers. Therefore, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have today's free- enterprise system."

"Oh, it is only 'free' because we've enslaved the poor creatures, and they're forced to work for nothing." Ellard said. Hattie rolled her eyes, sighed, and leaned against her stand with one arm. "Edgar is a monster, and I don't hold that much hope for his nephew either."

All the students even the boys gasp at this. Hattie looks like Ellard has just said the most offending thing in the world. This in Hattie's case probably does because she basically worships the ground he walks upon… wait… nevermind she does.

"Well… that shows what you know—A.K.A nothing." Hattie says snotty like. "Prince Char will be the greatest king ever." Ellard had to bit his lip not to laugh out loud but he did end up with a chuckle. "Right, girls?" Hattie says.

"Yeah! Yeah! Woo!" All the girls and boys with the 'I Love Char' badges say. Some of them even high five each other.

"I wonder if my opponent has based her opinion on the prince's politics or how cute she thinks his butt is." Ellard said crossing his arms. Laughter and chuckling fills the room and Hattie just laughs mockingly.

"Just admit you're stupid and don't know what you are talking about." Hattie snaps back at Ellard.

Ellard stands up straight as a board. "I'm stupid and don't know what I'm talking about." Light laughter from the students fills the room again and the teacher saying a few words. Except Aredia who looks at this scene wondering what Ellard is doing. "Anyway, uh, in conclusion-."

"Hold your tongue, Ellard." Hattie commanded.

Ellard stood straight as a board again brought out his tongue and grabbed it with his right hand. Giggles and chuckles from the classmates continued. "My tongue itches." Ellard said scratching his tongue.

"Well, if aren't going to take this seriously, I have no choice but to declare Hattie as the winner." The teacher said.

But Hattie didn't hear the applause all she could think about is the new discovery she just made: Ellard obeys anything and he has no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Now let us leave the embarrassed Ellard and the 'victorious' Hattie alone. We are going to travel to a little farther away where a black carriage is going along a long narrow dirt road. One side of the road had a clear green, cut grass field with few trees and the other side had a forest with strong trees with very green leaves. As you see this wasn't a regular carriage for you see the King and his Nephew, who we have heard so much about, are in this riding to Frell to the grand opening for a statue.

Inside the carriage, all the sides are velvet red. There are seats on both sides that are the width of the carriage and go until it hits the side of the doors to get out. Prince Char has is sitting on one of the cushion with his feet on the other between the king and the staff with the king's snake on it. The king has his eyes close while looking out the window once in a while. The carriage is very silent and all you can hear is the flipping of pages of the magazine, Damsel Zone, which Char reads at this moment.

"Uncle, do I have to go to this mall opening?" Char says looking at his uncle.

"As aire to the throne it is your royal responsibility, Char." The King says. "You are a public figure after all."

"Yes but you're the one in charge." Char says putting down the magazine.

"But only for a little while long." The king says. "Your coronation is next week. You need to be out there with the people, Char."

"Yessss. Sssshaking handsssss and kissssing babiessss." The King's pet snake says/hisses. Yes… I know it is creepy that the snake talks. But remember this is a place that can happen. It is actually the norm.

"Exactly, Heston." The king says turning to his talking snake. The snake chuckles while the King continues. "So the people can learn to trust us."

"What's not to trust?" Char asks.

"Nothing." The king said softly. "But while you have been away at school, Char, the kingdom has been under siege. In your absence, the ogres have been impossible."

"He's right." Heston said. "Even the giants have become more and more treacherous."

"But the giants have always been peaceful." Char said confused.

"The ogres were peaceful, too, until they ripped your father to shreds." The king said. Char couldn't look in the eyes. "And I promised your father, should anything happen to him that I would take care of you… and the kingdom. And, well, I've kept my promise… Haven't I?"

Char still wouldn't look at him and just kept looking around the carriage. Make sure just to at most make one second contact with his uncle.

"Likewise, you must keep your promise to your people." The king continued. "Now, Let's put on a smile. Remember, image is everything."

Char puts on a fake smile and looks at his uncle. No one says anything else for the rest of the ride. Just the silence of the magazine paper flipping.


	4. Chapter 4

Now let's go to this grand opening that the prince has to go to. It is called Frell Galleria. It is packed with people already waiting to see the opening or to since the prince. I would go with the prince one. The girls and boys of his fan club are there not really caring for the opening. And there is Ellard and his friend amongst the crowd going towards the fountain that is near and in front of the statue's view looking sneaky. I wonder what they are up to.

The big white cloth falls down to reveal a statue of the king with his staff, on it the talking snake, and the prince. That image was chiseled into stone and stood about 50 ft. tall. I would think. The king steps onto the stage that is in front of the statue. The girls of the fan club are nearest to it but are still being held by the guards.

"Thank you." The king says with a big smile on his face. He held his staff but there was no snake to be found. "Thank you. Thank you." While he is saying this the crowd is clapping and cheering.

"Wonderful to be here in your charming little town of, um…." The king stops and so does the crowd. "Frell?"

"Well, Prince Charmont and I-." The king was interrupted by the crowd of fans yelled and screamed like little schools girls about to meet there crush… which is true.

"We want Char!" The crowd starts to chant loudly and continuously.

Aredia looks at the crowd in wonder and Ellard just rolling his eyes.

The king sighed and closed his eyes. "Now it is my get pleasure, to welcome my nephew, Prince Charmont." The king steps asides while all the fan girls fix their, push up there boobies, or whatever to make them presentable.

All the fan girls scream and I mean scream when he walks on stage. He waves and has his most charming smile on. Hattie and Olive hold up a sign saying prince Char rules. While Ellard is holding a sign… wait what?... Ellard is holding a sign saying 'SAY NO TO OGRECIDE' in green big letters and yelling it too. While Aredia is standing on the edge of the fountain with a sign saying 'STOP THE GAINT LAND GRAB' in big red letters and chanting it, too. They continue to say this and wave the banners back and forth.

Char spots then and his hand drops and his smile is gone and his face turns into one of confusion. Hattie of course notices this and looks behind her and there is Ellard and his friend still going strong. She pushes through Olive and through a couple other people. She stomps over to Ellard with an angry scowl on her face. Olive followed her it seems.

"Ellard-." Hattie raises her voice and grabs the sign. "You are embarrassing us!"

Ellard and Aredia looks at Ellard's sign that Hattie is stomping on. Hattie and Olive look at the Prince then back at Ellard.

"What?!" Ellard says.

Before he could say anything else….

"Go home now!" Olive commanded. Ellard gasps. Even after all these commands he has been given he still gasps.

He starts working backwards talking to Aredia. "I-I have to go. Um… I'm sorry." He grabs his bag and starts running while putting in on his shoulder.

Hattie pushes Aredia off the fountain to the ground and takes her place and Olive following her as always and they stand on the edge of the fountain.

"I love you, Prince Char!" Hattie screams. "AHHHH!"

Char outstretches his arms to the sides of him. One blocking his uncles face without him knowing until his uncle moves his hand out of his face.

"Hey! Prince Char!" One of the fan girls in the front yell. Char looks at her. "Are you a fast runner?!" it sounds innocent enough that he answers.

"No, Not particular. Why?" Char asks.

The fan girls look at each other then at him. The one fan girl screams "GET HIM!" Char realizes his mistake and dashes off the stage with practical the whole town crashing after him. The people were running on stage pushing guards away and the king himself fell over into a bush at the back of the stage.

Now while the fans are chasing the Prince. Ellard is walking along a forest path which barely now one walks on. He is carrying his massager bag in his right hand now while he walks down a little tiny bump on the path. He pushes away the strands of hair that got in front of his face while he was running away from the grand opening. He was grabbed his bag and was digging through it. He knew the path well so while he was about to make a turn around a gathering of a bunch of rocks that form sort of a mini wall Ellard gets knocked into by a person that was going full speed.

"Oh." The person who was running said.

"Ow!" Ellard said. Ellard didn't catch the person face because the next thing that is happening is his back is to the stranger's chest with his mouth being covered by his hand. He struggles a bit but then the person put an arm around his waist.

Ellard looks at the path and hears screaming. He sees a bunch of people that is from the 'Prince Char Fan Club.'

Ellard put two and two together. He groans through the hand. After the fans run towards the direction that Ellard came from and disappear the Prince let down his hand on Ellard's mouth.

"Ecch!" Ellard said. He pushes his strands of hair out of his face missing one. He turns to face the Prince. "Prince Charmont."

"No, please call me-." Char stops when he gets a good look at Ellard. "Call me Char." He says in a bit of a flirty tone and pushing the strand of hair that Ellard forgot.

"Ugh." Ellard said in responds and blushes a bit.

Char looks back at the path and says with a serious tone; "Um… Sorry about dragging you down. Occupation hazard."

Ellard ignores him and was trying to get back up but he kept falling. Char got up first.

"Here let me." Char says while holding out one hand and the other grabbing Ellard's arm pulling him up.

"I don't need your chivalry, thanks." Ellard argues while he fixes his hair and his outfit. "And I've no intention of curtsying either… so forget."

"Don't you mean bowing not curtsying?" Char said with a smirk.

"Yes. You know what I mean." Ellard says flustered now and walking away before he embarrasses himself again and gets more flustered.

"Well, if you curtsy or bow or not. That's your choice." Char says chasing after Ellard. Ellard looks back a couple of times to see if he is catching up with him. "There's really nothing I can do about it." Char is caught up with Ellard by now. "Except have you beheaded but that seems a bit extreme."

"Charming." Ellard says in a flat tone. "Why don't you do what your people usually do?" He looked at Char while they walked and talked. "Steal my land and destroy my livelihood." Ellard continued while being able to get ahead of the Prince because he stopped after his last comment. "Now if you will excuse me-."

"Wait a second." Char said snapping his fingers. "Come back here."

Ellard rolled his eyes then spin on his heel with a fake smile and walked over to the prince.

"Hmm?" Ellard said.

"What is your name?" The Prince asked.

"For me to know and for you to not find out." Ellard said.

"Tell me it." The prince commanded in a regular tone.

Ellard sighed. "Ellard of Frell."

"Well, Ellard of Frell, you're the first gentleman that I have met who hasn't wanted to be me or… swooned at the sight of me." Char said with a flirty smile.

Ellard looked him up and down. He leaned towards the prince and whispered. "Then maybe I've done you some good."

Ellard then continued on his journey when the Prince's smile fell and went chasing after the dear boy again. Ellard was crossing the red bridge that went over the river and to the other side. And this where we get our why did the chicken cross the road joke ladies and gentleman.

"Look, I have never stolen anyone's land or livelihood." Char argued. "Ugh… um… I want peace in the kingdom as much as anyone."

Ellard immediately turned on his heels. "So you have a new plan once you take the crown."

The Prince was staggers at the question. "Well…..we- sort of….." During this whole time Ellard just stared at him waiting for an answer. "But—Of course I couldn't reveal it to a subject."

Ellard rolls his eyes, chuckles and crosses his arms. He leans in and whispers; "That's what I though." He winks at the prince, turns around and goes off. "You are all just the same." Ellard said not looking behind him. "You care more about your fan club and your next jousting tournamement." Ellard said turning back to the Prince who found a sudden interest in the ground.

"No, actually, I've never actually been comfortable with the whole adoring-fan-club thing." Prince said in defense. "Perhaps that's why I find your obvious distain for me so refreshing."

"Obvious? I was trying_ so_ hard to hide it." Ellard says sarcastically and turns around again. Char's smile comes back on his face at this comment and follows Ellard.

Ellard then abruptly stops in the middle of the road and sighs. He starts to place his hand where his bag should be and starts freaking out a bit. He starts patting his chest to see if his bag would return.

"Where's my bag?" Ellard says walking in circles to see if his purse would magically appear. The Prince chuckles. Ellard stops in his track, blushes for embarrassing himself again, and looks at the prince. "It is back there."

"What do you mean?" Char chuckles.

"The place where you tackled me down for your supposed 'Occupation Hazard'." Ellard said doing air quotes for occupation hazard. Ellard crosses his arms.

"Well then wait right there. I will get it." Charmont says then jogging to go get the lose purse.

Ellard gasps and realizes that yet he must obey another one of the prince's commands. Now he is stuck in the middle of this dirt road. He sighs and puts his hands on his hips.

'Good thing no one barely uses this road.' Ellard though. Ellard starts to hear hoof beatings and widens his eyes in horror. He looks slowly behind him to find a person riding a carriage in the distance and the person is whipping horse to go faster and fast.

Ellard tried to move his feet even though he knew it was no use. He tried again. He started to really freak out now. He pushes the hair out of his face roughly.

He looks back at the carriage. "Um… Prince Charmont?" Ellard said trying not to sound freaked out. He looks back again. The person is whipping the horse even harder. It was getting closer and closer to Ellard. Ellard by now was in full panic mode. He tried budging his legs again even grabbing one of them and pulling to see if it would budge. "Uh…. Prince Charmont!" Ellard yelled not caring if he sounded panic. He looks at the carriage that is barely a yard away. "Your highness." Ellard says right before he was tackled yet again but into the grassy area that was next to the road.

"Ahh." Ellard says surprised.

"No." Char says at the same time.

Char is half-laying on top of Ellard. Ellard not minding due to that he swear he just saw his life past before his eyes. They are both breathing heavily.

"Are you crazy? W-Why didn't you move?" Char says raising his voice at him and also with his face barely an inch away from Ellard's, too. Char's ramble vibrates against Ellard.

"Eh, I would have…" Ellard said looking at the grayish-blue eyes that stared right back at him. There was a small pause between them. Char looked up and down and then back at his eyes. He started to lean in to Ellard. "Were it not for your apparent fasciations with knocking me over." Ellard says and elbowing Char in the chest. Char rolls to the side with an 'ommf'. "That's the second time today, you realize." Ellard says sitting up.

"Well, I'll try and be more considerate the next time I am saving your life." Char says trying to sit up.

"Next time?" Ellard questions a little annoyed. He pushes back his hair behind his ears. "What makes you think we'll see each other again?" He looks beside him and sees his massager bag and grabs it.

"Well won't we?" Char asks looking at Ellard. Ellard looks at him and then at his bag then at him.

"No." Ellard says unsure and putting his bag on his shoulder.

The prince looks baffled then starts to put a couple things together. "Ellard of Frell—You are not like other boys are you?" Char says leaning towards Ellard.

Ellard freezes. "W-What do yo-you m-mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Char says switching position so he is on his knees leaning over Ellard. He pushes back the hairs that Ellard miss and cups his cheeks rubbing his thumbs on his cheek bones and makes Ellard look at him. Grayish- blue meets a dark brown.

"You have no idea." Ellard says and chuckles loosely. Char keeps rubbing his cheek bones and scoots in a little closer towards Ellard with caution. Ellard didn't know what to do so he lifts his one arm to the back of Char's head to play with the tips of his hair. Char stop stroke and was grabbed Ellard's face and brought it to his for a kiss and when they were an inch away.

"Ellard?!" Hattie says on the other end of the road with Olive behind her. Ellard drops his arm and Char drops his hands and move a bit away to see who is speaking. "Come here." Hattie says with clench teeth.

Ellard as usually obeys. He looks at Char with an apologetic look, stands up and goes to Hattie. Char has a confused look while he stands up and dust off his clothes.

Hattie chuckles and puts on a fake smile. "Uh… shouldn't you be at home cleaning the fireplace, huh?" Hattie says this like she is talking to a 5- year old. Char looks more confused. Hattie laughs again and looks at Char with her best sexy smile (which really is not that good…. Nope that comment is to kind.) She looks back at Ellard. "Stop flirting with him." She whispers. Yet another command. "It's me he's going to have at his coronation and I mean have." Hattie looks at the Prince again.

"Yea, in the middle of the table with an apple in your mouth." Ellard comebacks with.

Hattie glares at him. "Go back to the mall with Olive." Olive scoffs at this comment and stomps away towards the mall. Ellard says nothing while he leaves with Olive.

Char tried to say something during the conversion but he didn't know what to say. Too many question too little time as they say. But instead he tried this.

"Ellard?" Char said feeling awkward. Ellard turn towards him but continued walking. Char was about to try again but…

"Oh, don't bother with him. Eww!" Hattie says looking sexy as possible. (As I said before saying 'it wasn't that great' is too nice.) "I'm the one you want." Hattie says pointing at herself then giggling her creepy giggle. Char stands there feeling more and more awkward by the moment and with Hattie coming closer and closer to her it didn't help. "I know everything about you. I-I've got posters of you and pictures. And when we use to live in Lamia, I use to stand outside your castle and watch you turn your lights on and off." Hattie is now about a foot away from Char. Char looks like a deer in the headlights.

"Tell E-Ellard. That I will be in touch." Char says before he runs into the grass at top speed away from Hattie. Stumbling a bit but still kept running even though he really didn't know where he was going.

"Right I will see to that." Hattie said with a face with pure anger on it. She turns flipping her hair so she could cause even more hell in Ellard's world then there all ready was.


	5. Why I Haven't Updated

Hello! Fellow readers….I realize that I have not update in a really LONG time. Well why I haven't is a REALLY, REALLY long story.

Basically, I had to find my flash drive and with it traveling with me everywhere it is pretty hard keeping track of it. I also have a very noisy and attention whore roommate and having hard classes it gets irritating. And so I hid my flash drive and couldn't remember where I hid it because I just cleaned my room. ….. Then I find it in an old present bag….Yes I do wonder about myself too.

Well with finding my flash drive and such I will be able to update! Finally!

Now to find my backup flash drive to make sure this doesn't happen again. Now where is it dammit!


End file.
